Burbujas de amor
by Mariclast
Summary: ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando éramos niños allá en China? En ese momento, rodeada por las burbujas de jabón, resplandeciste verdaderamente hermosa frente a mis ojos. Shampoo x Mousse. One-shot. Fluff.


**Burbujas de amor**

 **Disclaimer** : Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Una simple y típica mañana en el café Nekohanten, claro, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que-Shampoo va tras Ranma, este la aleja, Akane lo golpea, Mousse sigue a Shampoo, esta lo moja y sigue persiguiendo a Ranma, y Mousse detenido por Cologne se queda a trabajar en el café- **esto** , es lo típico por loco que sea. Dejando la palabrería de lado, sigamos con la historia.

El pobre chico pato convertido de vuelta en su forma humana fue obligado por su ¨jefa¨ (cara de momia) a barrer el frente del café. ¨Ah¨-suspiró melancólico ejecutando su labor. Sus pensamientos divagaron entre los hechos y sentimientos entre él y su amada. Recordó sus incontables rechazos desde niños hasta el hoy y la furia que le consumía por dentro cada vez que Ranma Saotome se ganaba cada vez más el corazón de ella sin siquiera hacer nada o tener verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos los cuales él tenía inmensamente y que por desgracia no eran correspondidos. ¨Ah¨-volvió a suspirar en cansancio e impotencia. Si pudiera ahora mismo lo seguía para darle una paliza, pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de Cologne, así que calmaba ese deseo dedicándose únicamente a su tarea. Al poco rato de haber empezado, algo llamó su atención.

\- ¡Mira! -exclamaba un niño hacia su compañía después de haber soplado confiadamente una especie de cuchara con punta de aro- ¡Nadie del salón puede hacer tantas como yo!

\- ¡Increíble! -dijo emocionada la niña siendo rodeada rápidamente por aquellas esferas transparentes hechas por su amigo.

Ambos se unieron en un carnaval de risas y sonrisas alrededor de la ligera brisa y las efímeras pompas de jabón.

\- ¿Burbujas de jabón, eh? -tras la afirmación dicha en sentido contrario a lo que era, el chico pato esbozó una sonrisa-Es tan nostálgico-su vista pasó del suelo al cielo y su mente se perdió en el baúl de los recuerdos para rememorar una escena tan querida de su infancia.

 **Flashback**

Bien es sabido que las tribus amazonas en China tienen la tradición del ¨Beso de la muerte¨ (si una mujer es derrotada por una extranjera, esta la perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo hasta matarla, en el contrario, dicha amazona se casará con el extranjero que la derrote), por lo cual sus aldeas no son ni muy ricas ni muy pobres, porque esto aleja a los turistas. En fin, el caso es que, debido a ello, hay muchos objetos que rara vez los niños de la aldea llegan a ver, y un ¨set¨ para hacer burbujas de jabón es uno de ellos.

 **Mousse POV:**

Aquel día estaba entrenando como de costumbre hasta que…

\- ¡Ey Mousse! -su grito inesperado a mis espaldas me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al estanque cercano a mí, mojándome en el proceso. (N.A: Todavía no está maldito, recuérdese)

-¿Shampoo?...-su tono alegre hacia mí me extrañó.

-Je, je, je, ¡Mira lo que encontré! –extendió hacia mi rostro un pomo diminuto con una etiqueta en un idioma desconocido sintiéndose orgullosa.

-¡WOW!-dije-¿Qué es esto?-mi simple pregunta demostraba mi falta de entendimiento hacia el curioso objeto.

-No sé-respondió igual de confusa que yo-¡Pero debe ser algo genial!

Sin más ni menos, con el pomo en mano abrió su tapa solo para hacernos sorprender el hecho de que esta tenía pegada una especie de palito corto terminado en un aro.

-Qué curioso juguete-mi comentario fue dicho a oídos sordos, ya que para cuando me di cuenta al segundo después, Shampoo ya estaba examinando más el interior del pomo.

-Esta caso lleno de algo líquido-agitó un poco y miró el interior para confirmar-Sniff, Sniff-olió ligeramente-¡Pero si es jabón!-exclamó algo decepcionada.

-Sniff, Sniff-olí yo también-Más bien agua enjabonada creo ¡Ah!-Shampoo me empujó el pomo sin razón alguna-¿Shampoo?…

\- ¡Argh, qué desperdicio de tiempo! ¡Si hubiera sabido que era solo eso ni siquiera lo recojo! -se quejó lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire, de verdad estaba decepcionada y furiosa.

Yo, tranquilo en el lugar miré el pomo y la tapa en mis manos, volví a meter ligeramente el aro de la tapa dentro del líquido del pomo y algunos segundos después lo saqué. El aro resplandeció con una capa brillante e invisible a causa del agua y el jabón. No sé si fue por instinto o algo más, pero de repente mi mente me ordenó fuertemente el soplarla, y yo, ejecuté.

-¿Ah?-Shampoo ya calmada se giró curiosa hacia mí al oír mi sorpresa ante el fenómeno que causé.

-¿¡Q-Qué es esto!?-exclamamos maravillados los dos al ver una serie de pompas de jabón flotar a nuestro alrededor.

Nuestros ojos brillaban con pura inocencia y curiosidad, todo fue algo nuevo descubierto aquel día.

-¿¡Cómo hiciste eso Mousse!?-se me dirigió anhelante de saber para ella también poder hacerlo.

-B-Bueno…-algo avergonzado y extremadamente feliz le expliqué lo que había hecho y ella enseguida tomó de vuelta el pomo y su accesorio dispuesta a imitarme.

Aunque fue algo brusca con su acción, me sentía casi eufórico. ¡Estaba junto a Shampoo jugando normalmente sin sufrir sus rechazos, burlas o golpes! Simplemente era como un sueño.

-¡Mira Mousse, lo logré!-me dijo sonriente rodeada de un número mayor de burbujas que las que yo hice.

Reía, soplaba y bailaba divertida entre ellas y el viento ligero. Llamó mi nombre varias veces en su emoción, cada vez que lo hacía, mi sonrisa y felicidad crecían. Mi corazón no paraba de palpitar cada vez más fuerte, solo de verla y de sentirme bien por fin por una vez a su lado. No pude aguantarme más y corrí a disfrutar yo también del espectáculo, ¡y a ella no le molestó! En esos instantes mi mundo se sintió eterno, lleno de felicidad y con un amor ya plantado creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto! Hasta que…

-¡Hey! ( **¡PUM!** )

…la vieja cara de momia tuvo que terminarlo todo…Justo como ahora…

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Mousse? Deberías dejar de mirar al cielo como idiota y seguir trabajando-dijo la odiosa vieja sobre su bastón.

-Ay…-respondí desde el suelo-Ya-ya, ya voy.

Y seguí con mis labores sin más problema más que la ligera furia contra la anciana.

 **Fin del Mousse POV**

El tiempo pasó vagamente hasta que por fin la hermosa china nombre de jabón regresó al Nekohanten con una sonrisa no tan típica de felicidad en su rostro.

-Mousse-llamó a su ¨amigo de la infancia¨.

-¿Shampoo?-curioso y confundido por la llamada y cercanía de ella, el chico pato se giró a su encuentro.

-Mira-dijo y sin más preámbulos le acercó un pomo mediano extraño y a la vez…algo conocido.

-Esto es…-sin duda alguna.

-Sí-asintió alegre y sencilla-¿Hacemos burbujas de jabón?

 **Fin**


End file.
